Daddy Son Day
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Little Feathered Flame. In this one Marlin takes Nemo on a little trip to spend some time with him knowing Nemo will be going to school one day. But poor Nemo gets hurt. What will Marlin do to help him out of this? Enjoy :)


A little while ago before Nemo was ready to go to school, Marlin decides on a fun day just the two of them. He knows these moments are rare and he needs to find the time with his son especially after losing his wife at such a young Yesterday Marlin let him play with the little kids but felt that he wasn't getting that bonding moment with Nemo. He was happy Nemo had a wonderful time, but wanted to bond some more, so today he is going to do something different.

"Where are we going Daddy?" asks Nemo

"Oh its a surprise." says Marlin

"Ooo a surprise?" says Nemo, happily

"Yeah." says Marlin

He holds Nemo's fin and leads him to a pirate ship.

"Okay open" says Marlin

Nemo does and he jumps about a little bit getting excited.

"A pirate ship?!" exclaims Nemo

"Yup we get to spend all day here just you and me." says Marlin

"Yay!" says Nemo, "Come on daddy I will race you."

"Alright! Ready set go!" says Marlin

Off the two go to the pirate ship, Marlin wins by an inch.

"Woo! " says Marlin

"Wow you did amazing!" says Nemo

"Aw well one day you will be just as good. You almost passed me." says Marlin

"I did?" asks Nemo

"Yeah you did." says Marlin

Nemo beams at that and so don't Marlin.

"Hey daddy can we go explore the pirate ship?" asks Nemo

"Of course. Maybe we will find a treasure chest." says Marlin

"That will be so cool!" says Nemo

"Yeah it would be." says Marlin

The two swim off looking at the pirate ship they find the captian's quarters, where the crew slept even some cannon balls and a small gaping hole.

"That looks like where a cannon ball went through!" exclaims Nemo

He went closer to the hole.

"Careful Nemo there might be sharp edges." warns Marlin

"I will. I just want to see it up close." says Nemo

He gets closer, marlin smiles and lets him and looks closer at the cannon itself when he hears an ow.

"Gasp. Nemo!" says Marlin

He swims over to a crying Nemo.

"I saw something shiny hooked on the hole went to get it loose and I slipped and now my tummy hurts." says Nemo

"There there, let me see." says Marlin

Nemo lets Marlin see his tummy, there is a tiny scratch but he can see why Nemo is in a lot of pain. He gives Nemo a cuddle and puts a little bit of seaweed on the wound and holds Nemo close while he swims away from the pirate ship, comforting him the whole way.

"I think the shiny thing was meant to be there." says Marlin

"How come?" asks Nemo

"Well because that is the shiny things home and you wouldn't like it if someone tried to take you from your home would you?" asks Marlin

"Nuh uh. But its so lonely daddy." says Nemo

"i don't think it is lonely." says Marlin

"How come?" asks Nemo

"Well because it has the pirate ship and the cannon and the seashells and the chest we never found to be its friend. " says Marlin

"So he has many friends?" asks Nemo

"Yeah" says Marlin

"Yay. Will i have many friends?" asks Nemo

"Yeah one day you will have lots and lots of friends." says Marlin

"Promise?" asks Nemo

"Promise" says Marlin

Nemo smiles then starts tho think for a moment.

"I think the shiny should stay there then so he can make more friends" states Nemo

"That is a wonderful idea Nemo. Come on lets go home. When your better we can go back and check to see if the shiny made new friends." says Marlin

"Okay." says Nemo

So they swim home where Marlin takes care of the wound more and holds him close humming a song that Coral taught him.

"I know that song." says Nemo

"Your mother use to sing it to you when you were in your egg." says Marlin

"Yeah. She had a beautiful voice." says Nemo

"Yeah she did she loved you a lot too." says Marlin

"She did?" asks Nemo

"Yeah lots and lots. " says Marlin

Nemo smiles then frowns.

"But she didn't know me." says Nemo

"That doesn't matter." says Marlin

Nemo looked up at him at that.

"It doesn't? But how can you love someone you don't know. " asks Nemo

"Well a mother loves their children unconditionally. There is a thing called unclnditional love. That means that no matter what even if they don't know you they love you. Mothers and fathers have this kind of love with their children." says Marlin

"So even if the kid is bad, the mommy will love them?" asks Nemo

"Yes even then. I promise now and forever I will love you." says Marlin

Nemo smiles and hugs Marlin which earns him a hug too.

"I will love you forever too." says Nemo

Marlin smiles and holds Nemo close watching his stomach knowing that even though for the moment Nemo forgot about the wound the minute Marlin touches it Nemo will remember and say ow. So for now he will let Nemo think that "daddies have the power to take the pain away".

The End


End file.
